byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Paetism
Paetism is the next step beyond Geomancy, and the most advanced verison of elemental mineral magic. Generally used by miners and those who live in high, rocky areas or arid planes, those paetists who do travel to other areas are more often than not decendants of those who have. Yoonda, in particular, have an affinity for Paetism that the herd works to cultivate from birth. Mineral Magic Theory The calming of the soul, connecting with the slow, steady pace of rock which, though unseen, can be moved, like a river, with the complete balance of a stong soul. What Paetism Is Paetistm is, in actuallity, the steady path of molecules through time as it is bequeathed to future generations of particles which form in replacement of their unstable, dying predecessors. What You Can Do With Advanced Geomancy Ways to Combine Air Dust/Desert Magic: The Yoonda clans are innately able to tap into this type of magic without needing Velocism or Paetism, and can teach it to others, but the lower levels are not as strong as combining the top levels of Velocism and Paetism. Anything mineral or desicated plant matter is usable with this form of magic, and it can become quite dangerous. Consider it a more solid wind magic, or a much faster and more mobile mineral magic. Desert magic requires dryness in order to work, meaning that it is more or less unusable on a rainy day. At mid and high levels one can dry out most objects, but initially one should not expect to be able to manipulate wet minerals or plant matter. Matter Magic: Actually, this is accesible through combining Paetism with Chronoism or Velocism, but basically you get control over all matter. While some might argue that Paetism or Chronoism does this, the thing to understand is the sheer scale we are discussing. In this case, you have control of all mineral elements and all the space around the elements. You can move anything with this, be it mountains, air, fire, literally anything. Combining these techniques together (obviously high level stuff) and the sheer vastness of your ability is the major danger. *Continental drift: no you can't actually manipulate continents. On the other hand, you're able to move pretty much all the land that you can see. The typical range of human eyesight is two miles. Radius. *Total silence: Flood the area with your signals to the matter in the area to not respond to anyone for a while. If your magic is more powerful than your opponent's (which at this point it damn well should be!), they lose the ability to use magic entirely while within the area of your signal. This one (given how detailed it is) "only" has a radius of a football field. Water Oil: thicker than ink techniques, it doesn't provide the teleportation option, but can be ignited. Further, it is incredibly slippery, and allows high dodging for normally stationary Mineral types. Shadow Twilight: Initially considered nothing but another minor boosting combination, it was found that matter used with these techniques became something else entirely. When used on a medium-sized area various creatures will appear. It is unknown where they come from, only that are large and extremely violent. One Mage once commented: "These are the mice of that world. Mice! And they turn into a whirlwind of magic, teeth, and claws at the slightest provocation!" Any potential users are... "encouraged" to use areas limited to three large paces in diameter at a time. One step larger and the twilight-affected land starts corrupting nearby land. The Mage who tested this said that there was something big and malevolent that was only "just" not summoned. A necromancer once was cornered and summoned twilight in a large area as a desperation technique. No one knows exactly what happened, only that the area is a permanent boost to shadowmancy and many people died. Curiously, many sighting of Spaederlings occurred in disparate parts of Itaedia at about the same time. Light Crystal: Solid as diamond, and much faster than most other solid techniques (except Nerve), crystal is a dangerous badass in combat. There are Dwarves who become hermits on the surface for years just to learn this technique. Some have realized the fact that pretty much all solids are, due to crystalline structure, covered by this technique. Usually these endeavors just show that the line between Paetism and Crystal magic is blurry, but there is one notable example. Someone attempted to make the Stitched One's Tear. They actually approached it in an intelligent way - building massive amounts of energy in several runes, having assistants on hand to end the technique if it got too dangerous, and so on. It took days, but the resulting crystal (not identical, as the experiment had to be stopped due to building-destroying levels of energy gathering) is described by everyone but the Mage in question as a masterwork. She describes it as: "It's a Rune. Or a Chem, at that level there's little difference. The real one very likely has a soul dedicated to some esoteric power.". She now makes gems of exceeding quality, though is growing very frustrated that her gems are only bought by nobles. Fire Volcano: Super-heat the ambient minerals to such a degree that they become liquid. Extremely solid and heavy, can be used as a shield, and even being near this without being the one who used it or having some sort of fire protection will do damage. It is possible to rip open the ground and spit out a small volcano, but that is high level and rather dangerous for everyone around you. Flora Petrification: Harden your plant attacks until they're like iron. Ultimate: petrify people Genetic Manipulation: Difficult to achieve, and requiring significant knowledge of biology and genetics, one become capable of altering the genetic structure of any living creature. Similar in effect, ultimately, to Carnamancy, and not found since the purges. Theoretically one could use this magic type to cue genetic diseases and improve the species. However, that would require a strict code of ethics and many people working in concert, which has yet to happen, and is unlikely to in the near future. Storm Magnet: Basically force things to magnetize with such force that you crush the fuck out of them. Ultimate attack called neutron star. Category:Magic